Away from you
by toma QED
Summary: Roy harus berpisah dengan Riza untuk mencari Healing stone untuk mengembalikan kakinya seperti semula. Mereka sudah berjanji untuk setia hingga mereka bertemu kembali. Tapi bagaimana dengan RIza yang ditinggal dan perlahanlahan... jatuh cinta dengan Jean
1. Chapter 1

_**Away from you**_

_**Prolog- Gone**_

Tidak ada sapaan seperti di pagi-pagi biasanya, salam hangat dengan ribuan kecupan. Tidak ada kata-kata cinta lagi diantara mereka ketika hari itu mereka bangun dari tempat tidur mereka. Tidak ada lagi sesi kedua lanjutan tadi malam yang biasanya mereka lakukan sebelum ke kantor. Tidak ada lagi…

Riza Hawkeye menaikan selimut putih itu untuk menutup badannya, sementara ia mengeluarkan bunyi tangisan kecil. Matanya bengkak, merah dan pedih berair. Semalaman ia menangis… Hanya menangis, menatap ranjang di sebelahnya yang kosong, dan Roy diujung sana yang sedang memakai kemejanya.

Sebuah tangan hangat menariknya. Kepalanya ia benturkan ke dada Roy dan mencari kehangatan di dalamnya. Ia takut… ia sedih…

"Riza…" desisnya kecil di telinganya. "sudahlah… tidak apa-apa… Kita akan tetap bersama seperti ini, kok…"

"tapi, roy…"

"Tidak apa-apa…. Setelah aku selesai, aku pasti akan kembali secepat mungkin… percaya padaku." Ia memberikan senyumannya yang paling hangat sambil menyibakan rambut wanita yang sedang terisak itu.

Keduanya terdiam, merasakan kehangatan masing-masing yang sebentar lagi akan menjauh. Hening, sambil menyalurkan perasaan mereka yang terpendam dalam sentuhan kulit mereka.

"Roy…"

"ya ?"

"janji… jangan berbuat hal bodoh pada dirimu, ya…"

Pria itu tersenyum. Hatinya pahit, namun ini yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Ini juga yang menjadi keinginan Riza. "ayo, ganti baju… sebentar lagi kau harus kerja…." Lalu ia menurunkan nadanya sedikit. "dan.. aku harus pergi"

----

Seharian itu Riza termenung sendirian di officenya yang sepi tanpa kehadian Roy. Beberapa kali tangannya sudah gatal ingin melepaskan tembakan peringatan pada si bodoh yang pemalas itu… tapi sekarang yang menggantikan di sana ialah Colonel Jean Havoc yang baru saja dipromosikan, atas permintaan Roy.

Riza memandang jari manisnya yang sekarang telah terisi sebuah lingkaran kuning yang menghubungkan mereka. Tepatnya baru terisi.

"_Roy... kapan kau pulang ?" tanyanya khawatir sebelum mengantarnya ke stasiun. "bu…bukan maksudku membatasi… tapi aku takut…" riza tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Berani benar ia berkata seperti itu.._

_Namun Roy menariknya dan justru mendekapnya. "Riza… tunggu aku. Ketika aku pulang, berjanjilah, menikahlah denganku…" Matanya lekat menatap Riza, seiring tanannya meluncurkan sebuah cincin berlian di jari manisnya. _

_Aku akan menunggumu, roy…._

----

Cincin itulah yang menghubungkan mereka. Di mana pun mereka berada, hati mereka akan terus menjadi satu…

a/n : ah.. a very short chappie… tapi lumayanlah cuma sebagai prolog…. (di word cuma jadi 1 halaman loh !)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Away From you**_

_**Chapter 2 – automail leg**_

**A/n : **untuk membuat lebih jelas lagi, akan aku jelaskan, kalau cerita ini mengambil setting ketika perang ishbar & sesudahnya, _NAMUN_ mereka tidak bertemu dengan Ed & al. Maes tidak meninggal (benci envy yang membunuhnya !) karena dia penghangat suasana !

**Amestris 1907**

**Ishbar war**

Letusan senapan dan dentuman meriam di mana-mana. Debu asap beterbangan, menghalangi penglihatannya. Riza menarik kain tipis berwarna cokelat debunya itu menutupi seluruh punggungnya. Dari jauh ia membidik… Dilihatnya Roy sedang berhadapan langsung dengan para pemberontak.

Dor…

Tepat bagaikan mata elang. Itulah dia. Kembali ia menarik pelatuknya dan menembakannya dari jauh. Mau tidak mau, ia telah menyerahkan dirinya bagi colonelnya, mau mengotori tangannya dengan darah para pemberontak, demi kolonelnya.

----

1 Hari merupakan hari yang panjang bagi seorang tentara. Dari pagi hingga malam terus berjaga-jaga. Untunglah hari ini riza tidak dapat shift malam. Dengan tenang ia berusaha memejamkan matanya, namun adegan bagaimana orang-orang tersebut mati, tidak dapat terhapus dari memori otaknya. Bukan pertama kalinya ia berperang. Namun setiap kali ia membunuh banyak orang, terutama dalam perang, trauma itu terus ada dan menghantuinya.

"boleh aku masuk ?" Seorang lelaki menyibakkan tendanya dan menengok ke dalam. Riza memberi anggukan kecil padanya dan mempersilahkannya masuk.

"belum tidur, roy ?"

Hanya di tenda saja mereka berani saling memanggil nama. Kedua tentara ini baru saja jadian sebelum keduanya dipanggil ke medan perang. Yah.. biarlah 2 lovebird ini bersenang-senang, ditengah sulitnya perang.

"belum. Aku memikirkan penyerangan besok."

"Besok kita akan menyerang ke daerah C5,6 dimana ada kota kecil dengan penduduk kurang dari 1000 orang. Satu tim dengan 6 orang saja cukup, mungkin…"

"aku minta kau ikut turun bersamaku…. Apa itu mungkin bagimu ?"

"tidak masalah"

"Ya sudah… terima kasih" ia memajukan kepalanya, lalu mengecup jidat wanita itu dengan lembut. "selamat tidur…"

---

Mungkin itulah kecupan selamat tidur terakhir yang diterima Riza. Kejadiaan berikutnya yang beruntun sama sekali tidak menguntungkannya. Tidak sama sekali.

Ketika mereka melakukan penyerangan, seorang pemberontak yang sudah hangus terbakar dan setengah mati, mengarahkan pistolnya pada Roy dari jauh. Lelaki itu tidak awas. Ia sibuk mencetak-cetik ibu jarinya dan menghabiskan orang-orang yang mau melawannya.

Riza melihatnya. Ia tahu percis. Tapi orang itu sudah terlebih dahulu melepas tembakannya dan tidak ada jalan lain untuk menembaknya dengan lebih cepat.

Ia melompat ke arah Roy, melindunginya. Sebuah peluru tepat menerobos jantungnya. Darah mengucur cepat dari dadanya, dan tidak lama kemudian badannya mulai dingin.

"RIZAAAAA !"

Hari itu, satu kota hangus. Tidak tersisa apa pun. Entah itu para pemberontak, penduduk biasa, hingga seluruh bangunan hangus terbakar. Ia hanya mendapat teguran keras dan skors balik ke markas dari atasannya, yang dinilai tindakkan itu juga membahayakan bagi dirinya sendir, tapi ia tidak perduli.

Sesampai di East, segera ia berlari ke perpustakaannya, mengobrak-abrik buku-buku itu dan menemukan buku yang ia cari. Dipandanginya Riza yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di sofanya. _Tunggu aku Riza…. Aku HARUS membawamu kembali ke dunia…. Bukan salahmu kau mati…._ Pikirannya kelam oleh bisikan yang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Kapur dan silet.

Lingkaran besar ia buat di basement rumahnya, lalu Roy menorehkan silet di jarinya. Ia sudah tidak lagi perlu air, semen, dan lain-lain, sebab Rizanya sudah ada di situ. Yang ia perlukan tinggal sebuah nyawa. Nyawa yang terenggut gara-gara dirinya.

----

Cahaya terang menyelubungi basement itu. Roy tidak dapat melihat hasilnya. Ia masih terbatuk-batuk dan pandangannya tertutup asap tebal. Untunglah gerbang itu mengembalikannya ke sini….

Ia merasakan tangannya yang basah… dan berwarna merah. Kakinya ! Kaki kirinya hilang- lenyap sama sekali… darah banyak mengucur dari sana.

Terpincang-pincang ia menyeret tubuhnya ke tengah lingkaran. Tubuh Riza sudah tidak sedingin tadi, dan ia merasakan ada denyut nadi di pergelangan tangannya.

"roy…?"

"Riza ! Riza ! Riza ! kamu hidup !" suaranya parau dan tergetar.

Lelaki itu lalu terjatuh ke lantai, menghabiskan total semua energi yang dimilikinya.

----

"Bagaimana dengan automail barumu, Roy ?"

"Lumayan.. setidaknya aku bisa jalan, dan mengembalikanmu lagi.." ia tersenyum, lalu menggenggam tangan Riza yang kecil. "jangan tinggalkan aku seperti tadi lagi…"

----

"AKu tahu… batu penyembuhan.. batu itu bisa mengembalikan kakimu seperti semula, roy…"

"tapi bukankah batu itu sama seperti batu bijak yang hanya legenda ? lagipula aku tidak mau jauh-jauh mengelilingi dunia hanya untuk diriku sendiri…" ucapnya santai sambil bersandar ke bangku kantornya. "aku sudah puas cukup di sini, yang penting bisa bersamamu…"

"Please, roy… aku akan terus merasa bersalah kalau melihat kaki automailmu…."

----

dan satu peryataan final Roy yang menghantar kita ke awal cerita….

"_Riza… aku sudah menetapkan. Aku akan mencari batu penyembuhan itu…"_

_**TBC**_

a/n : Sengsaranya membuat chapter yang tidak banyak percakapannya…. ! Bener-bener aku ingin cepat-cepat selesaiin chapter yang hancur ini dengan memotong-motong bagian yang harus kudeskripsikan baik-baik… ah… males bener ! Makanya, chapter ini pasti terasa ngebut dan lompat-lompat banget… sori…sori…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Away From you**_

_**Chapter 3 – Sick**_

Riza merasakan kemalasan yang luar biasa, bekerja tanpa ada Roy di sisinya. Kolonel Havoc terlalu rajin. Tidak ada tembakan yang bisa ia lepaskan. Tidak ada kata-kata makian yang bisa ia teriakan. Walau dengan begini, pekerjaannya semakin mudah dan ia bisa pulang pagi bertemu dengan black Hayate. Tapi justru itu membuatnya semakin rindu pada Roy. Padahal baru 1 minggu Roy pergi, dan ia sudah 7 kali pula mengganti seprainya yang setiap malam basah karena tangisannya.

Bagus juga hari ini ia bisa pulang cepat. Badannya panas sekali, dan Ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, karena yang dipikirkannya hanya satu, roy. Riza mengutuk kerjaannya kemarin yang membuatnya basah karena memandikan Buruha. Biasanya itu pekerjaan sehari-hari Roy.

Pasti ia masuk angin. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Lieutenant. Anda tidak apa-apa ?"

"ya, terima kasih, sir."

Betapa tidak enaknya memanggil Havoc dengan Sir, atau colonel, panggilan yang biasanya ia panggilkan pada Roy. Lagipula setelah naik jabatan menjadi colonel, Havoc menjadi lebih tegas, dan tidak main-main seperti biasanya.

Jujur, Riza rindu keadaan ketika roy masih menjadi colonel mereka. Ia rindu suara gaduh yang biasa membuatnya kesal (padahal dulu ia pernah bersumpah untuk mengerjakan satu container paperwork kalau mereka bisa tenang satu hari saja) Semuanya berubah…

----

riza berlari ke kamar mandi, menaruh tangannya di mulutnya, namun gagal. Ia muntah lagi. Kepalanya semakin pusing. Badannya panas. _Ini semua gara-gara black Hayate…hm.. kenapa ya Roy tidak pernah masuk angin ketika memandikan anjing itu ?_

Sepertinya sudah tidak dapat ditolong lagi. Badannya terlalu lemas untuk pergi ke kantor. Riza mengambil telepon dan memencet nomor kantor military. Setelah beberapa permintaan izin dan _"ya.. saya tidak apa-apa, terima kasih"_ Ia menutup teleponnya.

Riza kembali menjatuhkan dirnya di atas ranjang, menutupi badannya yang menggigil dengan dua lapis selimut tebal.

_Dingin…. Coba kalau roy ada di sini…_

Ups. Dia tidak boleh begini larut dalam kesedihan. Roy juga pasti merindukannya di ujung sana.

Satu jam… dua jam…. Lima jam… Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Berbaring sambil tidak melakukan apa pun adalah hal yang paling membosankan di seluruh dunia. Riza bangkit, mencari makanan, namun ia tidak nafsu makan. Melihat makanan hanya akan membuat perutnya berputar kembali dan ia pasti akan muntah lagi.

Gracia.

Semoga wanita itu tidak sedang mengantarkan Elycia ke sekolah. Lumayan. Kata orang, kalau kita mengobrol dan berbicara, apalagi saling menggosip antar ibu-ibu (tapi ia bukan ibu-ibu, kan !) biasanya sakit kita akan cepat hilang dan sembuh. Moga-moga orang yang berkata itu benar.

"Halo, Gracia ?"

"Riza ? Kenapa suaramu lemas seperti itu ? Enggak masuk kantor ?"

"tidak.. sakit. Aku masuk angin…"

"Kalau begitu, mau kuantar ke dokter ?"

"tidak apa-apa.. aku bisa sendiri kok. lagipula hanya sedikit masuk angin gara-gara memandikan Black Hayate.."

Keduanya tertawa, dan pembicaraan pun berlangsung. Banyak sekali topiknya, dari keluarga, pekerjaan, Elycia… hingga sampai ke harga barang yang sedang murah di pasar. Satu jam Riza melupakan sakitnya, namun setelah gracia menutup telepon karena harus menjemput Elycia di kindergarten, kembali pusing dan ingin muntahnya kambuh lagi.

_Sebaiknya aku harus ke dokter Minum obat dokter, sembuh, lalu besok bekerja lagi._

---

Riza menggeliat lagi di tempat tidurnya. Sakit. Bukan hanya badannya, tapi hatinya juga sakit. Dilihatnya sebotol obat yang dibelinya di apotek, satu botol penuh ia tuangkan ke tangannya. Ia masukan ke dalam mulutnya dan hendak ia telan dengan air.

BWHOEK !

Semua obat itu ia muntahkan kembali. Tidak bisa… ia tidak sanggup. Riza meremas perutnya erat-erat. Sakit sekali… Satu butir obat pun tidak bisa ia telan.

Pandangan Riza beralih ke sudut ruangan. Di atas meja telah ada sepucuk senapan. Tapi ia tidak berani.. ia takut.

_Tok..tok..tok.._

_Gawat. Siapa yang mengetuk pintunya sekarang ? berani apa dia mengganggunya yang sedang kesal seperti ini ?_

Perlahan, Riza membersihkan mulutnya, lalu membukakan pintunya. Matanya yang memerah dan bengkak tidak dapat ia sembunyikan.

"lieutenant ? Ada apa ?"

"Tidak, sir" ia berbohong. "ada apa anda kemari ?"

"tidak…kami hanya khawatir sebab biasanya kau yang paling jarang sakit."

_Andai ia tahu… ini bukan sekedar sakit biasa… _

Havoc masuk, duduk di ruang tamu dan memandang sekeliling ruangan. Ditatapnya sebotol obat yang hampir kosong, beberapa pil yang berjatuhan di lantai dan karpet yang basah.

"LIEUTENANT ELIZABETH RIZA HAWKEYE !" panggilnya geram.

Kontan, riza kaget sekali. Pertama kalinya Havoc memanggil namanya lengkap dari jabatan, nama dan nama keluarga. Lalu… mengapa nada bicaranya seperti itu ? "ya, sir?"

"aku memerintahkan kamu untuk tidak mencoba bunuh diri lagi !" matanya yang kuning itu lekat menatap Riza yang penuh ketakutan. Badannya bergetar, dan ia hampir menangis lagi.

"sir…. Saya.. tidak bisa… hidup…"

"kenapa ?"

"Colonel Mustang…."

Havoc menarik nafas, dan melembutkan pandangannya. "aku tahu… aku tahu hubungan kalian selama ini… Tapi dia juga pergi karenamu, kan. Lagipula…. Bukannya kalian sudah bertunangan ? cincin itu ?"

"Bukan begitu, sir !" Riza terisak. Kupingnya ingin menutup dari kata-kata yang terus mengaung di telinganya. Ia ingin lari dari kenyataan. Ia benci dirinya sendiri… "saya... Roy…"

Lelaki berjambul kuning tua ditengah itu mengerutkan keningnya. "roy ?"

"positif…. Dan ini anaknya roy."

Inilah yang namanya membunuh lewat perkataan. Kalau ada orang yang kau benci dan kau tahu, ia punya kelainan sedikit pada jantungnya, silahkan buat karangan bohong terhebat di dunia dengan acting yang paling menjanjikan di Hollywood. Dijamin, orang itu akan mendapat serangan jantung seketika dan kau tidak akan ditangkap polisi. mustang ?"

riza mengangguk sedih. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengelak. Ia tahu apa yang mereka lakukan selama ini. Ia tahu apa resikonya. Namun mereka terlalu buta karena adanya debaran nafsu dan cinta. Ia mencoba untuk bunuh diri dengan menelan pil obat tidur, namun tidak bisa. Sebelumnya pun ia ingin menembak dirinya sendiri…. Tapi pistol itu sudah terlalu banyak mengingatkannya kenangan-kenangan bersama Roy.

"jadi… itu sebabnya kau mau bunuh diri ?"

riza tidak bisa menatap Havoc. Ia tahu kira-kira bagaimana mukanya yang pasti marah sekali. "Riza… kau tahu mengapa Roy pergi ?" Baru sekali ini ia memanggilnya Riza. Rasanya tenang… seperti Roy ada di sini dan memanggilnya seperti itu.

"ia ingin kau hidup… hingga melakukan proses transmutasi manusia itu.. Supaya kau hidup ! Sekarang kau yang mau bunuh diri… Apa yang akan diperbuatnya ketika pulang dan hanya mendapati kuburanmu ?"

Benar kata Havoc. Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang ialah menunggu. Menunggu Roy hingga ia pulang, sambil menjaga pemberiannya di dalam dirinya sekarang.

"terima kasih, sir.." riza tersenyum, dan tak lama kemudian jatuh tertidur. Havoc tersenyum melihat Riza yang kembali normal lagi seperti biasanya. Lalu ia mengangkatnya ke atas ranjang, menyelimutinya, dan memberikannya sebuah kecupan di keningnya.

"_selamat tidur…"_

Lalu Havoc mematikan lampu, menutup pintu dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ah… iri betul pada roy…"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Away From You**_

**_Chapter 4- Transferred_**

Riza tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi ia merasa lebih tenang melewati hari-harinya, walau tidak ada Roy lagi di sisinya. Soal kehamilannya ini hanya Gracia dan Havoc saja yang tahu. Mungkin Hughes kalau Gracia adalah teman seember itu. Namun itu tidak akan terjadi. Hal ini belum pernah bocor di military.

Bicara soal Jean- ugh.. maksudnya Colonel, lelaki itu baru saja mengembalikan warna rambutnya normal lagi seperti dulunya. Ketika ia baru masuk bersama-sama Riza di military academy- dimana rambutnya masih hitam pekat seperti Roy.

Tindakan rajin tiba-tiba kantor itu hanya bertahan paling 2-3 minggu, setelah itu, hasilnya sama saja. Papperwork yang menumpuk di meja colonel, para bawahan yang berisik dan kekanak-kanakan…

"hhaahh…" Riza menarik nafas panjang, melihat kertas yang tertumpuk indah di meja colonel barunya. "sir.. tolong kerjakan pekerjaan anda…"

… hening, tidak ada jawaban.

"Sir ! Tolong selesaikan paperwork itu !" riza mulai menaikan nada suaranya. Tapi si bodoh Havoc tetap saja tidak mendengar. Riza hendak mengambil pistolnya untuk memberi tembakan peringatan, namun merasa engan karena itu akan mengingatkannya lebih…lebih, dan lebih lagi pada Roy. Ia berjalan ke arahnya, merapikan tumpukan-tumpukan kertas sehingga menemukan Jean yang tertidur lelapnya sambil ngiler membasahi paperworknya.

JEDUG !

Ujung pistolnya ia bentakkan dengan keras ke kepalanya. Jean langsung bangun, sambil meringis kecil kesakitan. "aaw ! bisakah kau santai sedikit, Lieutenant ?"

"Tidak bisa, Sir."

"aah…" gerutunya kesal, lalu mulai mengerjakan paperworknya lagi, diselingi dengan Riza yang beberapa kali bersin-bersin dan batuk-batuk.

Jean menaikan matanya, memandang wanita yang jarang sakit itu.

"Saya tidak apa-apa, sir"

Bagus. Ia bisa membacanya seperti membaca buku. Padahal baru mulutnya hendak membuka menyerukan pertanyaan itu, tapi sudah dijawab. Hebat..

"ya…sudah."

Jean kembali lagi memberikan tandatangannya, membaca dokumen-dokumen yang menurutnya _tidak penting_ yang ternyata baru ia sadari beratnya pekerjaan roy. Satu jam kemudian, ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, bersamaan dengan itu, Riza mengepak barangnya dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

_Uhuk ! Uhuk !_

Gadis itu menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan, namun mendapati darah terciprat dalamnya.

"RIZA ! Kau benar tidak apa-apa ?" teriak Jean langsung ketika melihat hal itu. "itu kan bisa berpengaruh pada an—"

"diam, sir !" Riza menyadari bahwa baru saja ia membentak atasannya sendiri. Kemudian, ia menurunkan nada bicaranya kembali. "maaf. Tapi ini di kantor.. jangan sampai ada yang tahu. Dan… saya juga tahu, ini sudah terjadi dari beberapa hari yang lalu…"

"Kalau begitu, kau harus check up lagi ke dokter. Harus, dan ini perintah." Jean berdiri sambil memakai jaketnya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "ayo, aku temani."

Pertama Riza merasa sungkan. Namun ia ingat bahwa ia tidak bisa mengandalkan Gracia yang baru saja pindah ke north karena pekerjaan Maes, mau tidak mau sekarang ia harus ditemani oleh Colonel.

-----

Jalanan hari itu terasa dingin. Riza mengetatkan coat militarynya agar hawa dingin tidak masuk ke tubuhnya. Ia merasa badannya lemas sekali, ditambah lagi tenggorokannya yang membuatnya batuk berdarah itu. Tanpa tersadar, ia menyenderkan badannya ke arah Jean, sambil berjalan perlahan mengikutinya.

Muka Jean sedikit memerah, menyadari ada sesuatu yang bersandar padanya. Ia mengambil tangan Riza lalu menggenggamnya. Keduanya tidak berani saling bertatapan, tapi setidaknya untuk orang luar, jarang sekali melihat kedua military officer berduaan seperti ini.

"Ms. Hawkeye ?" Riza mengangguk.

"hm… yang disebelah itu suami anda ?"

"Bukan !" teriak keduanya bersamaan, lalu kembali mukanya bersemu-semu.

"sayang sekali.." Dokter tua itu manggut-manggut sambil memegangi kumis putihnya yang panjang. "aku perlu suami dari ibu ini untuk persetujuan…"

"tidak apa-apa.. ceritakan saja, dok."

"begini, kondisi tubuh Ms. Hawkeye terlalu lemah, sehingga hal ini bisa berbahaya pada sang anak dan ibu."

Riza shock. "ja..jadi apa maksud dokter ?"

"lebih baik digugurkan saja. Ini toh demi keselamatan keduanya."

----

"bagaimana ?" tanya Jean memecah keheningan di apartemen Riza. Sejak pulang tadi tidak ada satu pun yang mau membuka mulut. Bisu seolah tersihir oleh kata-kata dokter tadi. Pikiran Riza kalut. Kenapa hal ini terjadi padanya ?

"tidak. Aku tidak mau"

"tapi, Riza… kalau hal yang terburuk terjadi padamu… bagaimana dengan Roy ?" bujuk jean sekali lagi. "kau terlalu lemah untuk mengandung anak itu !"

"Tidak bisa…. Ini… pemberian Roy untukku. Makhluk kecil yang kami ciptakan untuk menemaniku… Aku… tidak bisa membuangnya.."

Percuma. Dibujuk berkali-kali pun ia tidak sanggup. Lagipula toh ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia ikut campur, ya ? Kenapa dia takut kalau riza mati ? Toh itu milik Roy… bukan punyanya…

"ya sudah.. terserah keputusanmu lah… " Ia bangkit dari sofa menuju pintu. "aku pulang dulu."

----

Satu bulan lewat setelah Roy pergi meninggalkan mereka. Keadaan Riza sudah mulai membaik, dan selama satu bulan ini belum ada yang mengetahui rahasianya. Bagus. Kalau tidak ini pun akan berentet masalah dengannya dan Roy.

"ma'am, ada surat untuk anda dari fuhrer. Itu ada di atas meja." Fuerry tetap menyukai anjing, dan sekarang, ia yang menggantikan pekerjaan Roy memberi Black Hayate makan dan mengajaknya berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman. "sepertinya penting ?"

Riza membacanya perlahan, dan tidak memberikan perubahan ekspresi sebesar ketika surat itu ia berikan pada Havoc yang langsung berteriak _"TIDAK BISA !"_

"kenapa sir ?" tanya polos. "di sana saya memang sedang dibutuhkan. Lagipula di sana ada keluarga Hughes kan ?"

"TIDAK BISA ! Bagaimana dengan…" Jean tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. "pokoknya aku bilang tidak bisa, ya tidak bisa !"

Fuerry yang mendengar plus melihat percakapan kedua orang ini hanya bisa mendeklikkan matanya dan bingung sendiri. "a..ada apa sih, sir ?"

"lieutenant Hawkeye akan ditransfer ke North selama 7 bulan kedepan ini, dikarenakan kurangnya tenaga yang berbakat dalam menembak di sana."

"North ? bukannya di sana lebih sepi dari di sini ? dan banyak pemberontakannya…"

"makanya aku bilang itu tidak bisa. Itu akan berbahaya pada Lieutenant dan– " hampir lagi ia keceplosan kalau tidak disela dengan _AHEM _yang besar oleh riza. ".. dan uh… Black Hayate. Ya ! benar ! itu berbahaya ! bagaimana kalau orang di sana suka makan anjing dan menculik black Hayate untuk disate ?"

Fuerry mulai ketakutan. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari kepalanya. "sir… benar.. Bahaya Lieutenant.. jangan kesana !"

Riza hanya memukul dengan kekuatan sedang pada kepala Fuery. "bodoh. Jangan percaya bohongan kayak begitu. Aku akan tetap pergi." Jean pun lemas.

----

"Benar, ini semuanya sudah lengkap ?" Tanya Jean memastikannya sambil membawakan koper itu keluar. Black Hayate menggongong riang, dan Riza mengangkatnya. "tidak.. kau tidak bisa ikut… tapi nanti kau bisa main sama Fuery. Oke ?"

"Riza… hati-hati, ya."

Riza tersenyum. Colonelnya orang yang baik. Ia cukup perhatian padanya, apalagi di kantor, hanya dia satu-satunya yang tahu akan keadaan Roy Jr. di dalamnya. "iya.. kalau ada apa-apa telepon ke rumah Gracia saja. Aku akan berada di sana selama 7 bulan ini."

"Terbalik. Seharusnya aku yang bilang kalau ada apa-apa telpon aku di East City."

Keduanya tertawa bersama. Jean mengantar Riza ke stasiun, dan menunggunya hingga kereta berjalan jauh ke arah utara… di mana tempat takdir Riza berada…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Away From You**_

_**Chapter 5 – Roy**_

Roy Mustang menguap lebar sambil berjalan ke arah Northern Headquarter. Hari ini ia harus mengambil beberapa dokumen dari perpustakaan yang katanya ada hubungannya dengan batu penyembuhan itu.

Sebenarnya mudah saja. Batu penyembuhan atau healing stone tidak sama dengan philosopher's stone. Healing stone tidak perlu menggunakan manusia atau sebagainya untuk dibuat, tapi healing stone dicari. Batu itu terdiri dari 5 bagian yang tersebar di seluruh dunia. Pecahan kecil batu itu saja, sudah dapat menyembuhkan orang sekarat yang hampir mati. Tapi sayangnya healing stone cuma dapat menyembuhkan. Bukan membangkitkan seperti philosoper's stone.

"cari apa, sir ?"

"Data yang kuminta kemarin. Aku minta pada secretary yang ada di reception desk di situ. Katanya hari ini dia akan memberikan copian datanya padaku."

"hm.. kalau boleh tahu atas nama siapa ?" tanya si pegawai lelaki muda itu. "ada beberapa orang yang menitipkan dokumen padaku… bukan cuma dokumen sih.. ada juga yang menitipkan.. jaket yang dipinjam, sampai sepatu boot yang hilang sebelah."

Roy tertawa. Benar. Kantor tempat penitipan itu lebih dari kapal pecah ! Banyak benda tak berguna yang dititipkan, dan tidak ada orang yang mau mengambilnya. Kasihan sekali…

"Colonel Roy Mustang, Flame alchemist"

Pemuda itu masuk ke dalam kantor sambil mencari di loker berinisial R. "hm… kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kaki anda, sir ?"

"Kekasihku."

Roy bercerita cukup panjang tentang Riza. Bagaimana ia kehilangan kakinya gara-gara ingin menyelamatkan hidupnya kembali. Pria itu sekarang juga sedang memikirkan keadaan Riza di East sana. Mungkin ia sedang mengerjakan tumpukan paperwork bersama fuery, jean, dan kawan-kawan ? Atau… mungkin ia sedang jalan ke luar, berkencan dengan pria lain ?

Ah.. jangan sampai jadi yang satu itu ! lagi pula Riza bukan tipe seperti itu, kan ? Riza setia menunggunya.

Roy jadi teringat pada cincin yang dikenakannya. Pokoknya ia harus lebih cepat lagi mengembalikan kakinya, lalu ia akan segera menikahi Riza. Harus !

"sir ? Sir ?" ucap pemuda itu. "maaf, ternyata kuncinya terbawa oleh atasan saya… jadi kira-kira jam 5 sore baru nanti anda dapat kembali dan mengambilnya."

Roy mengeluarkan nafas berat, lalu kemudian mengangguk dan meninggalkan meja itu. Ia berjalan keluar North HQ, ketika di sebelahnya, lewat seorang military officer berambut kuning emas... Ia tidak jelas melihat wajahnya karena banyaknya orang lain di sana. Ketika roy berbalik, orang itu sudah tidak ada didekatnya lagi. Ia pun berjalan keluar berjalan ke arah pertokoan.

Semua pasangan, laki-laki dan wanita saling bergandengan tangan, beberapa dari mereka saling berpelukan. Suasana toko meriah dengan warna pink dan merah tua, yang baru kemudian menyadarkan Roy kalau hari ini hari Valentine !

Benar. Ini seharusnya menjadi hari Valentine mereka yang pertama. Hm.. bukan begitu sih, tapi tahun lalu, roy sedang mengalami masa perawatan di rumah sakit setelah kakinya dipasang automail. Dan saat itu Riza ada di sebelahnya, terus menggenggam tangannya.

Hari itu juga, ia berjanji kalau valentine tahun depan (baca: valentine tahun ini) akan jadi hari yang berkesan untuk keduanya. Tapi apa ? kembali mereka terpisah lagi.

Roy mengumpat kesal dalam hatinya karena ia mau saja berpisah dengan Riza. Pasti Riza kesepian hari ini…

Ia terus berjalan, dan pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah toko perhiasan yang kelihatannya bagus sekali. Ia memandangi benda-benda berkilauan itu dari etalase toko. Di sebelahnya, seorang wanita muda, yang terlihat sedang mengaggumi sebuah chocker hati dengan rantai perak yang indah. Roy jadi teringat pada Riza yang hari ini kesepian di East.

Lelaki itu masuk ke dalam toko. Lalu berbicara dengan penjaga toko, menyerahkan uang, lalu keluar lagi dengan kotak kecil berwarna pink dengan pita putih di atasnya. Hatinya riang. Mungkin kalau dikirm akan terlambat sedikit. Tapi biarlah. Yang penting Riza tahu bahwa di sini ia tetap mencintainya.

---

roy kembali ke North HQ untuk mengambil dokumennya itu. Ketika naik tangga, ia menyadari si officer pirang itu lagi, yang ada di arah berlawanan dengannya. Ia seperti tersenyum, tapi tidak jelas juga, ya. Roy tidak ambil pusing, lalu segera menghampiri si pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana ? sudah jam 5 lebih." Hampir ia menambahkan kalau tidak ada awas saja, namun si pemuda itu tersenyum sambil memberikan dokumen yang ia minta.

"bagus…. Terima kasih." Roy hendak berjalan keluar, ketika pemuda itu memanggilnya. "tunggu ! anda Colonel Roy Mustang, ya ?"

Roy tampak bingung, namun mengiayakannya. "ini. Ada titipan dari… lieutenant… Lieutenant.. siapa lah. Pokoknya dia mungkin satu-satunya wanita di HQ ini. Sepertinya orang baru. Ia hanya tersenyum-senyum ketika saya menceritakan tentang anda."

"oh ? benar begitu ? mana ?"

"Ini, sir" sebuah kotak biru muda yang berukuran lumayan besar, dilapisi pita plastic transparan yang bermotif hati diserahkan padanya. Tak asing lagi, ia kenal betul tulisan itu. Pria itu mengingat suatu benda kecil yang ada di kantongnya. Roy tak bisa lagi menahan wajahnya yang ingin menyengir.

"Pinjam kertas dan bolpen." Perintahnya. Lalu Ia menulis-nulis seuatu di atas kertas dan memasukannya ke dalam amplop. Bersamaan dengan surat itu, ia menaruh kotak hadiahnya, dan menyerahkannya pada si pemuda itu. "titip, untuk Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye."

Si pemuda hanya kebingungan di sana, melihat colonel dari East yang bernyanyi-nyanyi ria keluar dari kantor itu.

----

Roy memandang North Headquarter yang semakin lama semakin mengecil dari pemandangannya. Ia teringat kado dalam saku jasnya, lalu mengeluarkannya. Di dalamnya ada sebuah surat yang pasti itu adalah tulisan tangan Rizanya.

_**Dear my boy, **_

_**Roy, hari ini valentine… dan aku sendiri. Sendiri ? Enggak. Aku merasa kamu selalu ada bersama-sama denganku kok. Mulai hari ini aku akan bekerja selama 7 bulan di North karena mereka kekurangan tenaga. Aku akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya di sini. Kami semua di East city baik-baik saja. Fuery tetap menyukai anjing, Brenda tetap gendut, Farman.. tetap matanya sipit seperti itu (hihi… itu kan kau yang bilang, ya.. bukan aku) dan Havoc… tetap saja belum dapat pacar. Oh iya, dia sudah mengecat kembali rambutnya seperti di akademi military dulu (yang kau bilang copycat mengikuti warna rambutmu, sehingga ia mengecatnya menjadi kuning..);p Kau sudah tahu kalau Keluarga Hughes pindah ke North ? Aku akan tinggal di sana untuk beberapa bulan ini. **_

_**Roy… pertama-tama aku juga rindu banget… jujur. Satu minggu pertama aku selalu nangis. Itu selalu terjadi setiap malam aku tidur… melihat ranjang sebelahku kosong. Setiap pagi aku bangun pun begitu. Tapi lama kelamaan aku mulai terbiasa… Aku juga tahu, Roy di sana juga seperti ini, kan? (atau malah kau menyeleweng ? aku sudah siap dengan pistol caliber 0,45 di sini) **_

_**Darling, kalau sudah selesai, please, cepat pulang, ya… aku sudah menantikan mu dengan sangat di sini.. aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu… tahu itu, kan ?**_

_**Ini hadiahku untuk valentine pertama kita. Kuharap cinta kita walau terpisah akan terus tumbuh bersama, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Aku akan mencintaimu… dan lebih mencintaimu…**_

_**Love,**_

_**Riza **_

Roy tersenyum. Di dalam kotak itu ada sebuah jas hitam yang tadi ia lihat di pertokoan. Ia hampir membelinya, namun seorang wanita sudah membelinya duluan. _"sudah kuduga pasti itu kamu, riza…"_

_**TBC **_


	6. Chapter 6

a/n : tadi sebelumnya sudah menyorot dari sisi Roy, sekarang kita akan lihat dari sisi Riza. Sudah kusengaja membuat mereka… sedikit ikatan takdir, begitu ? sehingga mereka tidak menyadari satu sama lain, padahal mereka melihat di etalase yang sama… memikirkan salah satu dari mereka! Lol. Ah.. memang, cinta adalah hal yang sulit. Btw, met valentine lagi (walau sudah basi)

_**Away From You**_

_**Chapter 6 – Riza**_

Baru sampai di North dan menaruh barang-barangnya, riza harus langsung menuju ke North HQ mengurusi proses administrasi kepindahannya, dan soal bla-bla-bla yang ia sendiri malas mengurusinya. Dengan malasnya ia berjalan ke arah HQ yang tidak sebesar di East. Dari pemandangannya, ia melihat seorang pemuda officer ? bukan. Ia orang biasa, berambut hitam. Rasanya familiar… Tapi…

Sudahlah. Riza berjalan masuk ke sana, lalu menunggu di ruang tunggu sambil membaca majalah. Tiba-tiba ia ditelpon untuk mengurusi urusan ini itunya, tapi ternyata sudah setengah jam ia menunggu, dan sekretaris berkata _maaf… kami sedang sibuk. Jadi anda bisa datang ke sini lain waktu ? Mungkin jam 4 kami sudah bisa ready lagi mengurusi administrasi kepindahan anda._

Dari tempat duduknya, ia mendengar seorang pemuda yang menjaga tempat lost & found yang merangkap tempat penitipan barang (walau tidak official) sedang mengutuk. "ah.. ini dia kuncinya ! Kenapa kubilang sampai jam 5 ?"

Riza penasaran, lalu menghampirinya. "kenapa ?"

"tidak. Hanya saja tadi ada colonel siapa lah… gitu, yang mau mengambil dokumen yang dititipkan di sini. Kukira kuncinya terbawa oleh atasan.. tenyata terselip di saku kantongku !" gerutunya lagi sambil terkadang menyentak-nyentakan kunci itu. "jadinya kubilang untuk kembali lagi jam 5 ! Padahal kalau tidak aku sudah bisa pulang dulu !"

"ooh.. sayang sekali.."

Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya, kira-kira ia familiar dengan wanita ini ? "anda…. Kenal colonel dari East City ?" tanyanya ragu-ragu untuk memastikan. Riza mengangguk. "flame alchemist, kan ?"

"benar ! dia orang yang mau mengambil dokumen itu. Dia banyak bercerita tentang kekasihnya yang ada di East. Anda pasti iri padanya kekasihnya itu. sebab, katanya wanita itu ialah tipe yang paling sempurna di seluruh dunia…"

"benar ?" gadis itu memainkan senyum dibibirnya. "masak wanita itu sesempurna yang ia ceritakan ?"

"benar ! saya saja yang mendengar sampai-sampai dibuat iri… curangnya ! mengapa sih gadis-gadis suka tipe yang charming tapi playboy seperti dia ?"

riza tertawa lebar. "yang untung jadi kekasihnya dong… bangga, kan ?"

"ya.. begitulah…"

---

riza keluar dari North HQ setelah bercakap-cakap sekian lama dengan si pemuda penjaga loker itu. Ia berjalan ke arah pertokoan yang sudah siap merayakan hari valentine. Ia berjalan ke sebuah toko baju, dan ia memandangi model plastic yang mengenakan berbagai busana itu. Disebelahnya, seorang pria muda, sedang memandangi model yang sama yang mengenakan jas hitam. Terlintas di pikirannya, Roy yang akan mengambil dokumen itu jam 5. Riza segera masuk ke toko itu, menunjukan jas yang tadi ia lihat dan keluar dengan bungkusan biru muda berhati-hati kecil itu.

"Titip. Bilang dari Lieutenant Hawkeye untuk Colonel Roy mustang, kalau ia mengambil dokumennya."

Si pemuda kebingungan. Apa wanita itu juga jatuh cinta pada colonel Roy Mustang, yang bahkan belum pernah dilihatnya ? Apa ia bercerita terlalu dilebih-lebihkan sehingga gadis itu terlalu terpesona pada colonel… itu ?

Ah, biarlah. Riza berjalan meninggalkan kantor North, ketika melihat sayangnya yang berjalan naik ke atas, kelelahan sesuah berputar-putar di tempat perbelanjaan. Riza mengeluarkan sedikit senyum misterius, yang membuat sayangnya itu mengalihkan pandangan padanya. Tapi ia segera berbaur dengan orang lain dan menghilang diantara kerumunan orang banyak.

Malam itu Riza lebih dari bahagia. Walau tidak ada kado dari Roy, setidaknya ia menunjukan sedikit tanda cintanya dengan surat dan kadonya. Ia juga senang bisa bertemu dengan Roy walau hanya berdampingan di etalase toko, dan tidak mengenal satu sama lain (karena saking memikirkan satu sama lain) dan.. ini takdir atau apa, yang membuat mereka kompakan naik turun tangga di north dalam keadaan berlawanan ? Tapi tidak menyadari satu sama lain ?

Riza tidak tahu. Dalam senyumnya, ia tertidur. Ia harap, keadaannya akan terus baik seperti hari ini… dan ia juga berharap agar Roy Jr. nantinya bisa lahir dengan selamat.

----

"Ma'am ! Ma'am !" pemuda di loker itu memanggilnya, yang sedang berjalan dengan tenang menuju kantor barunya. "ada titipan dari.. colonel.. siapa lah, saya juga lupa !"

Diserahkannya sebuah surat yang sedikit menonjol ujung kotak. Riza yakin di dalamnya ada isi yang lain.

_**Hi Honey!**_

_**Aw… Rindunya, sudah hampir satu bulan dan belum menemukan apa-apa… Baru saja ada aku minta dokumen tentang orang-orang yang ada kaitan dengan batu ini. Aku berharap aku bisa cepat-cepat balik ke East dan bersama-sama. AKu rindu malam-malam yang sudah kita lewati bersama…(aku masih ingat jelas teriakanmu di saat pertama kita di kantor...XD) dan aku di sini kesepian… sendiri. (tenang, Riza, aku tidak akan jadi playboy lagi ! swear !)**_

_**Hari ini aku baru ingat, kalau ini adalah valentine pertama kita… sorry, aku tidak bisa bersama mu…. Aku minta maaf banget… aku enggak bisa ada di sisimu… Aku tidak akan lupa janjiku….kuharap kau juga tidak lupa. Cincin ini akan selalu menghubungkan hati kita… kita akan selalu satu, oke honey ? Many kisses for you ! MMuachhh ! **_

_**Love, **_

_**Roy**_

Riza tersenyum, tertawa dan tak sadar, air matanya meleleh ketika membaca surat itu dan melihat hadiah yang diberikan padanya. Chocker yang didalamnya ditaruh foto box yang paling _buruk_ dalam hidupnya. Ketika mereka berfoto dan saat itu Roy menciumnya. Sedikit memalukan, juga norak. Tapi kehangatan bibirnya saat itu tidak pernah hilang hingga sekarang. Ia mengalungkan chocker itu di lehernya, dan kembali bekerja. _"benar, kan… chocker di etalase itu akan menjadi milikku juga…"_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Away From You**_

_**Chapter 7 – Northern's higher ups**_

Dengan langkah berat, Riza memasuki ruangan kantornya yang akan ia gunakan selama 7 bulan kedepan ini. Ia dipindahkan dibawah general Haruko, dan bertugas untuk melindunginya. Asalkan semua berjalan lancar selama 7 bulan ini, dan rahasianya bisa dijaga, semuanya sih bakal oke-oke saja. Yaah.. semoga Roy bisa cepat pulang. Ia sudah rindu sekali memberitahunya soal roy kecil yang ada di dalamnya.

_Kkrrriiitt.._ sebuah deritan yang mencicit terdengar. Dari balik pintu terlihat General hakuro yang rambutnya sudah ubanan itu sedang duduk tenang mengerjakan paperworknya dari belakang mejanya. Riza masuk, menutup pintu itu dan segera memberi hormat padanya.

"selamat pagi, sir. Saya First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye yang mulai hari ini akan bekerja di bawah anda."

"Dismissed" katanya cepat tanpa memperdulikan dirinya sama sekali. Orang ini tak terlihat ramah. Tapi setidaknya dari tampangnya ia masih lebih mendingan daripada Gran yang hobinya menjatuhkan Roy melulu. Hm.. memangnya Hakuro tidak ? dia juga paling sering berkomentar tentang bagaimana lambatnya Roy menangani kasus, yang padahal dia sendiri saja tidak bisa apa-apa.

Riza menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Kalau ia terlalu memikirkan hal itu, maka bisa-bisa ia tidak akan bertahan di sini.

Satu hari bekerja dihabiskan dengan ketenangan yang luar biasa. Hal yang dapat didengar mungkin hanyalah gesekan pensil dan kertas, gesekan kertas, setelah itu, tidak ada lagi. Mungkin sehelai kertas jatuh pun dapat terdengar.

Tepat jarum pendek menunjuk ke arah lima, Riza cepat-cepat berkemas, lalu memberikan salam pada atasannya, dan segera menuju ke kediaman Hughes, tempatnya tinggal. Hari itu Maes sedang kerja turun ke lapangan. Setidaknya kalau ada dia, kan Riza akan menjadi lebih santai. Mana tahan ia bekerja kalau sunyi seperti ini terus ?

Setidaknya rahasianya aman, dan ia amat bersyukur untuk itu. Perlahan wanita itu membuka pintu rumah kediaman Hughes.

DDUAAR !

Ia hampir saja jatuh karena kaget. Maes dari depan pintu telah menyambutnya. Di sebelahnya ada Gracia dan Elycia yang juga ikut mengagetkannya.

"Heey… aku tidak ulang tahun hari ini, lho…"

"Bukan…bukan begitu. Kami mau mengadakan pesta untukmu, buat perayaan hari pertamamu bekerja di sini !"

Mata Riza terasa basah. Ia menangis sambil memeluk Gracia. Ia tidak menyangka, ia punya keluarga di sini tempat ia pulang. Setidaknya walau roy tidak di sisinya, ia mau belajar untuk melihat di sekelilignnya. Mereka semua perhatian padanya.

Pesta kecil malam itu berjalan menyenangkan sekali. Elycia bernyanyi untuknya dan Maes mengambil banyak foto anaknya itu. Ini yang ia dambakan.. keluarga kecil… hangat…nyaman. Ia berharap, nantinya pula ia bisa membuat keluarga seperti ini.

---

Perlakuan Hakuro padanya sebenarnya cukup menyebalkan. Setiap pagi ia diharuskan mengantarkan kopi di atas mejanya, dan ketika ia datang, kopi harus sudah siap. Setiap kali ia masuk, Ia harus sudah siap di dekat pintu, mengambil jasnya dan harus menggantungkannya di hanger yang ada, dan masih banyak lagi hal-hal menyebalkan tentang Hakuro yang membuatnya tidak betah.

Hari ini termasuk salah satunya. Di pagi itu, ia seperti yang sudah dikatakan atasannya kemarin, pagi-pagi benar ia sudah stand by, membuat kopi, dan menaruhnya di atas mejanya. Saat hakuro datang, kopinya sudah tersiap diatas meja. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Ia berjalan perlahan, mengambil kopi itu dan menyeruputnya perlahan.

"Kopi apa-apan ini, lieutenant !" semburnya sambil menaruh kembali di atas meja dengan keras, sehingga beberapa dari mereka menyembur keluar dan membasahi meja beserta kertas-kertas yang ada. Riza tidak banyak bicara, mengambil lap, lalu membersihkan noda yang ada.

"kutanya kopi apa ini, kenapa kau diam saja !"

"kopi susu, sir"

"kopi susu ? Selera rendahan. Pasti setiap hari kau membuatkan mustang kopi seperti ini, huh ? memang selera tentara bawahan…"

kata-katanya itu…. kalau saja ia bukan atasannya, tentu saja riza sudah akan menendang meja dihadapannya hingga bergulir jatuh. Untung saja ia masih ingat diri… Kopi susu seperti itu adalah kopi kesukaan Roy yang selalu ia buatkan di pagi hari. Ia suka sekali melihat tampang Roy ketika menikmati kopi susu buatannya, yang ia sudah hafal betul takaran yang Roy senangi…. Dan sekarang ? orang di depannya ini menghinanya, hingga berkata selera tentara rendahan ! tidak dapat dimaafkan !

"akan saya buatkan yang baru, sir…"

beberapa menit kemudian, ia kembali datang lagi dengan secangkir kopi di tangannya. Kopi murni yang tidak ia campurkan apa-apa sama sekali.

"sini" ucap hakuro ketus, seraya merebut cangkir tersebut dari tangannya. "apa-apaan ini ! kopi biasa tanpa apa-apa ?"

sekarang orang ini maunya apa, sih ? memangnya ia bertugas di sini sebagai pembantu ? Tugasnya kan untuk _melindungi_ secara fisik dari ancaman yang ada. Bukan melayani sebagai pembantu yang disuruh-suruh seperti ini. "sir…" Riza mencoba untuk bersabar sekali lagi, membereskan tumpahan kopinya. "saya harus membuatkan anda kopi seperti apa ?"

"kopi dicampur bubuk cokelat hitam."

Ia berjalan lagi keluar, menyusuri lorong, membuatkan atasannya kopi. Ia merasakan tubuhnya sedikit pusing, dan rasanya ia lemas. Riza bersender ke arah tembok, menghantamkan kepalanya ke belakang, dan ia menengadah. Satu tanganya ia gunakan untuk mengelus perutnya yang rasanya sedang berencana untuk membunuh dirinya. Apakah untuk menjaga embrio kecil itu semenderita ini ? Mungkin itu memang equivalent trade untuk kenikmatan yang mereka lakukan bersama.

Riza terdiam dalam posisi itu untuk sementara waktu, hingga ketika telinganya menangkap bunyi langkah boot tentara yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Ia teringat tugasnya untuk membuatkan kopi, lalu perlahan sambil menghapus butiran air yang tiba-tiba meleleh dari matanya, ia berjalan lagi.

Untunglah setelah itu, Hakuro tidak banyak omong lagi, lalu segera terdiam menyelesaikan perkerjaannya. Semoga hal ini tidak berlangsung lama… ia menderita sekali..


	8. Chapter 8

_**Away From you **_

_**Chapter 8 – I needed you**_

Satu minggu keluarga Hughes akan berlibur ke rumah mertua Gracia, a.ka rumah orang tua Maes. Mereka membawa serta Elycia. Tadinya, Riza ditawarkan untuk ikut… namun masalah pekerjaanlah yan membuatnya terikat di north.

Hari-hari membosankan seperti biasanya… Tapi belakangan ini ia mulai bisa berbicara dengan General Hakuro. Ia harus bisa bertahan di sini. Di sana, Roy juga pasti sedang berjuang, kan ?

"Lieutenant…"

"ya, sir ?"

"sudah berapa lama ?" ekspresinya tidak berubah, tetap sambil menulis, tanpa mengalihkan perhatian pada dirinya.

Riza memasang tampang bingung di wajahnya, walau ia tahu atasannya tidak melihat hal itu. "maksud anda, sir ?"

"anak itu…"

"anak itu ?"

"tidak perlu pura-pura….kuganti saja pertanyaannya. " baru ia meletakan pennya di atas meja, melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja. "apakah itu milik Colonel Mustang?"

Dari mana ia tahu ! Tidak mungkin rahasia mereka terbongkar lagi secepat ini. Bagaimana kalau Roy dipecat gara-gara dirinya ? Bagaimana kalau ia menggunakan hal ini untuk menjadikan kelemahan kami ? gawat…

"….da…dari mana anda tahu hal itu ?"

Hakuro hanya tertawa, lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia berjalan ke arah Riza, tepat di depan mejanya. "dokter yang memeriksamu itu sahabatku…perlu kau tahu kalau koneksiku ada di mana-mana…."

Riza hanya terperangah mendengar apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Atasannya memang adalah orang yang perlu ditakuti…. "ann..anda mau melaporkannya kepada atasan ?"

"hukum fraternization, eh !"

Riza mengangguk perlahan. Tangannya sedikit tergetar, dan kepalanya berteriak-teriak. Ia kacau sekali. "pasti gara-gara Gran…"

Ha ! Bukannya ia dan Gran berteman… ! Memang, mereka sama-sama menyeramkan. Dua orang atasan yang termasuk bermuka besi, dan hati baja. Paling dibenci, ditakuti, sekaligus dihormati di military, tentu kecuali Fuhrer.

"Dia memang sengaja menyebarkan berita miring itu untuk menjebak Colonel Roy Mustang. Ia tahu benar sifat dasar Mustang yang suka bemain wanita itu, dan berharap salah seorang di mliter itu jatuh, dan tentu kau tahu… dengan begitu, ia dengan mudah menjatuhkannya…"

Riza melongo keheranan. Setahu dirinya, hakuro juga kurang suka pada Roy. Buktinya waktu ia datang ke East di masalah Scar, ia malah marah-marah dan protes. Sekarang, ia malah membela dirinya ? aneh.

Keesokan harinya, Riza sudah datang pagi-pagi ke kantornya, namun mendapatkan General Hakuro sudah bekerja di atas mejanya. Apakah ia terlambat ? tidak. Jam tangannya saja baru menujukan pukul setengah delapan. Dengan tenangnya, ia menyapa Hakuro dan berjalan ke atas mejanya. Dilihatnya secangkir kopi bertengger di sana.

"sir ?"

"untukmu, Lieutenant."

Wow. Sifat yang tumben baik yang keluar daripadanya. Ia tidak menyangka si seram itu dapat berbuat baik. Hey… manusia berubah, kan ? tapi ia ingin Roy tidak berubah untuknya –tapi kalau jadi lebih sayang padanya sih boleh aja..-

Waktu berjalan cepat sekali. jam waktu makan siang pun segera berlalu, dan akhirnya sore, waktu hampir pulang pun tiba. Hakuro berjalan ke arah pintu, hendak pulang ke rumahnya. Namun, bukannya mengambil jas yang ia gantungkan di hanger yang ada di belakang pintu, justru ia menggantungkan jas military birunya di sana.

"kau belum minum kopimu, lieutenant ?"

"ah..iya. terima kasih." Dengan segera Riza menyeruput kopinya. Ia bukan tipe orang peminum kopi karena ia tidak begitu suka rasanya yang sedikit pahit, apalagi buatan hakuro yang dicampur dengan black chocolate. Namun sebagai wujud menghargai _kebaikan _atasannya, ia minum juga. "hm… manis ? terima kasih, sir."

"ya… kukira kau terbiasa minum kopi susu…. " katanya sambil mengunci pintu kantor dan kembali ke mejanya.

"ada…yang ketinggalan, sir ?"

"yap… bisa tolong kau ambilkan dokumen di file F nomor 3 ?"

"sebentar, sir…." Riza sibuk mencari filenya, namun merasakan bayangan hitam yang menghalangi pemandangannya. Dilihatnya hakuro berada di hadapannya. "a…ada apa ?"

"riza…kau ingat apa kata-kataku kemarin ?" tanyanya semakin mendekat kearahnya, mencekram kedua tangannya. Mata Riza terasa sedikit berat, dan ia tidak senang namanya dipanggil seperti itu.

kemarin…apa yang ia katakan kemarin ? ia tahu kalau ia sedang mengandung anak Roy. Ia juga tahu kalau hukum fraternization itu sebenarnya tidak ada, hanya alasan gran untuk menjatuhkan Roy. Tunggu. Tidak ada anti fraternization…. Terntara bebas berhubungan antara atasan dan bawahan…. Apa maunya Hakuro sekarang ? dia tahu kan kalau ia sudah mempunyai pasangan, bahkan tengah menunggu anak mereka ? lagipula Hakuro kan sudah punya dua orang anak dan seorang istri di rumah…. Apa lagi yang dia inginkan hanya dari seorang bawahannya ini ?

Matanya berat sekali. berkali-kali batinnya berteriak untuk tetap membuka, namun tidak bisa. Ia curiga atas kopi yang ditawarkannya tadi. Sepertinya sudah dimasukkan obat tidur.

Ia merasakan tangan hakuro dibawah coat militaryna, berjalan ke sana kemari berusaha melepaskan kancing-kancingnya. Dengan seluruh sisa kekuatan yang ada padanya, ia ingin berteriak, namun tidak sanggup. Ia hanya bisa menangis perlahan, sambil berkali-kali mendesiskan nama roy hingga pandangannya betul-betul kelam, dan mimpi buruk yang paling menyedihkan menunggunya.

----

Hari itu, sepulang kerja, ia hanya dapat berlari ke kamar mandi, langsung menyalakan shower dan membersihkan dirinya berkali-kali. Air mata dan air dari shower sudah bercampur di wajahnya. Ia tidak perduli. Riza membenturkan kepalanya di dinding kamar mandi berkali-kali, lalu ia menjatuhkan dirinya, tertelungkup dibawah pancaran air.

Perlakuan pelecehan itu terulang lagi di benaknya. Berkali-kali dan berkali-kali.

BHOEEEK !

Ia tidak tahan lagi.

_Roy…. Kau… dimana ? aku butuh kamu…._

-----

"Riza ! kami pulang !" teriak Gracia dari arah depan rumah. Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berjalan dengan cepat ke arah kamarnya. Sepertinya suara Elycia yang sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin bermain dengnanya.

Elycia membuka pintu kamar itu perlahan, lalu melihat ke dalam. Ia menemukan tantenya yang sedang bergulung di dalam selimut, sepertinya sedang menangis. Gadis kecil yang pandai itu segera menutup pintu kamar itu kembali, menyesal perbuatannya tadi yang berisik itu. Ia berlari ke arah mamanya sambil memberitahu apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"kau kira ada apa ?" tanyanya pada Maes yang hanya dapat menaikkan bahunya.

"lebih baik mengecek keadaannya saja."

_Krrriittt…_ pintu berdecit. Riza menengadah dari dalam selimutnya. Matanya merah. Rambutnya berantakan. Ia masih dalam seragam militernya namun sepertinya keadaannya seperti bukan riza saja. Gracia masuk perlahan dan duduk di atas ranjangnnya.

"riza…kenapa ?"

Ia tidak menjawab. Hanya menangis saja, berharap mimpi buruknya akan segera berakhir. Gracia keluar kamar sambil menunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"ia tidak mau bicara apa pun…"

Maes hanya terdiam, lalu mengingat sesuatu. Tangannya cepat menekan tombol telepon yang ada, lalu menekan nomor yang lumayan sudah dihafalnya. Beberapa jam kemudian, seorang pria berambut hitam sudah ada di depan pintu rumah. Perlahana ia masuk ke kamar Riza, menunggunya sadar akan kehadirannya.

"Riza…" pangglnya perlahan. Suara itu… jelas familiar di teilnganya. Ia keluar dari selimut yang menutupi dirinya yang menangis itu untuk melihat orang yang memanggilnya tadi. Hatinya menciut, tidak melihat orang yang ia harapkan, namun setidaknya….ini sudah cukup.

"colonel ?" tanyanya sambil terisak.

"riza… ada apa ?" suaranya mengalun lembut. Walau berbeda dengan milik Roy, tapi keduanya punya cirri khas masing-masing yang klasik terdengar di telinganya.

Riza mengggeleng, menolak untuk berbicara. Tapi ia tahu… ini sebuah masalah dimana ia tidak sanggup untuk menanggungnya sendiri. Dengan suara yang masih terisak, ia maju dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Havoc, yang membuat tatapan orang itu menajam, seolah siap untuk membunuh. _"kurang ajar dia…"_

Riza menangis lagi setelah memberitahukannya. Bayangkan…. Selama satu minggu berturut-turut setiap harinya dia diperlakukan hal yang sama….sudah ketujuh kalinya ditambah hari ini… Dan ia tidak bisa melawan. Ia membenci dirinya yang sekarang kian melemah. Ia….ia takut. sekarang ia trauma. Bayangan itu selalu muncul dikala ia tidur. Setiap malam ia akan terbangun, dengan keringat dan air mata di matanya, dan tidak akan dapat tertidur lagi karena takut memimpikan hal yang sama.

Havoc menarik Riza dalam dekapannya. "maaf…. Aku terlambat…. Roy pasti akan marah besar padaku…"

Roy. Apa yang akan ia katakan kalau ia mendengar hal ini ? ia tidak tahu lagi….

"sudahlah, riza… jangan begini terus…. Masih banyak hal yang harus kau kerjakan…. Termasuk menjaga Roy Jr. mu itu… "

Riza tidak menjawab. Ia sudah tertidur duluan karena kelelahan menangis.

----

Tadi malam, ketika ia sudah lelap, Maes dan Jean membicarakan tentang masalahnya dan meminta agar Riza tidak ditempatkan dibawah Hakuro lagi. Riza terlihat lebih lega mendengar berita itu.

Sekarang… masalahnya tinggal bagaimana ia menjaga si kecilnya ini agar tidak tersebar dari mulut hakuro yang Ia takutkan ingin balas dendam.

_TBC_


End file.
